1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat pipe fixing structure, and more particularly to a heat pipe fixing structure, which is able to fixedly connect a heat pipe with a heat dissipation component without welding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat pipe is a tubular body made of copper or aluminum material. Copper and aluminum materials are good heat conductors so that they are widely used as heat conduction components in direct contact with heat source for conducting heat. The heat pipe is generally is passed (stringed) through or engaged with other heat dissipation component to assemble therewith. However, in transfer, the heat pipe is likely to loosen or detached from the heat dissipation component due to shock or vibration. Therefore, in the conventional technique, the heat pipe is often further adhered to the heat dissipation component by means of solder paste or heat conduction paste or further combined with the heat dissipation component by means of welding. However, the heat pipe is made of copper or aluminum material. Due to the material properties of copper or aluminum, it is still hard to fixedly adhere or connect the heat pipe to the heat dissipation component by means of the solder paste or common welding. In addition, after welded, the heat pipe has the problems of thermal resistance and environmental protection.
Alternatively, in the conventional technique, the heat pipe can be assembled with other heat dissipation component by means of press fit. The heat pipe and the heat dissipation component can be fixed with each other by means of press fit. However, the press fit structure will partially apply pressure to the heat pipe to cause deformation of the heat pipe. As a result, the capillary structure inside the heat pipe will be damaged to greatly deteriorate the heat conductivity of the heat pipe or even disable the heat pipe. In this case, the heat pipe will lose its heat transfer effect. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a heat pipe fixing structure to solve the problems existing in the conventional technique.